Hunter, convaincsmoi
by Adralya
Summary: Suite à une expédition avec une équipe d'Anbus, Naruto va retrouver celui qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps...


_Auteur:_ Adralya.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Couple:_ SasuXNaru.  
_Genre:_ OS, yaoi, lemon.  
_Disclaimer:_ Yes! Pour mon anniversaire, ma chère génitrice m'a offert les personnages de Naruto!! Vous ne me croyez pas? Vous avez bien raison... T.T Ils sont bien évidement à Masashi Kishimoto... Quel sale veinard, celui-là...

_Hunter, convaincs-moi..._

Le ciel rougeoyait, embrasé par le soleil couchant. La silhouette sautait de branche en branche, volant à travers la forêt. Elle s'arrêta soudain, s'accroupissant dans le feuillage d'un arbre et se mit à humer l'air.

Cinq autres ombres se placèrent autour d'elle.

"Naruto-kun, alors?"  
"Ils sont tout près, je le sens."  
"Quels sont les ordres?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Le dit Naruto arrêta de reniffler autour de lui et porta son regard orangé sur ses hommes. Tout en lui inspirait la bestialité; il forçait le respect. Un don offert par le démon qui siégeait en son sein...

Il se releva et fit face aux ninjas qui l'entouraient, ses amis de toujours. Il avait beau les diriger, il tenait à ce qu'ils se comportent comme d'habitude à son égard. Il rejeta sa crinière dorée en arrière et inspira à fond.

"On va faire deux équipes: Sakura-chan, Neji et Lee au corps à corps; Sai et Shikamaru en soutient."  
"Et toi?"  
"Moi, je vais l'affronter."

La seule fille du groupe fronça les sourcils, menaçante.

"Je viens avec toi, Naruto."  
"Sakura-chan..."

Il soupira et planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux émeraudes de sa coéquipière.

"J'y vais seul."  
"Mais..."  
"Non. Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour toi."

Sakura secoua la tête avec un regard triste, mais ne répliqua pas, résignée.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté le village de Konoha à la poursuite de la team Hebi. Les ordres de l'Hokage étaient simples: annihilation de la cible et rapatriement du nukenin Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto prit quelques secondes pour graver le visage de ses camarades dans sa mémoire. Le combat allait être rude et il n'était pas impossible que l'un d'entre eux y laisse la vie... Il sourit et se mit en route, suivi directement par ses coéquipiers et amis.

La rencontre avec la team Hebi fut difficile. Ils ne parvinrent à la victoire qu'à grand peine et uniquement grâce à leur nombre deux fois plus important.

Naruto se tenait debout au milieu de ce carnage... Si les trois membres d'Hebi étaient morts, il ne déplorait pas de perte de son côté. Seulement, un membre de son équipe était dans un sale état... Neji était allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Un coup particulièrement fort et vicieux lui avait déchiré le torse. A ses côtés, Sakura tentait de stopper l'hémorragie et de refermer la plaie tandis que Lee lui serrait la main en lui hurlant de tenir le coup.

Un peu plus loin, Sai regardait d'un ai dépité Shikamaru bander son poignet fracturé. Il se demandait s'il pourrat repeindre un jour sous le regard peiné de son coéquipier.

Ils étaient tous contusionnés et des écorchures et autres blessures bénines leur recouvraient le corps. Mais ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance dans leur malheur: ça aurait pu être pire. Et il fallait être honnête, ils s'étaient attendu à bien pire.

Naruto alla tous les voir, tentant de rassurer Sai et Lee, et félicitant Sakura et Shikamaru pour leurs soins.

Quand la medic-nin eut stabilisé l'état de Neji, ils s'éloignèrent du champs de bataille pour établir un campement et prendre du repos.

"Naruto?"

Le blond leva les yeux vers sa coéquipière de toujours. Il était assis un peu à l'écart, plongé dans ses pensées...

"Hum?"  
"Neji-san est hors de danger. Il faudrait juste le ramener le plus vite possible pour effectuer des examens et pour qu'il prenne beaucoup de repos.  
"Bon travail, Sakura-chan. Comme toujours."

Un petit moment de silence s'écoula avant que la kunoichi aux cheveux roses n'ose poser la question qui la hantait.

"Pourquoi Sasuke-kun n'était-il pas avec eux?"  
"Je ne sais pas, Sakura-chan."  
"Mais nous devons le ramener!"  
"Je vais aller le chercher? Je ferai tout pour qu'il rentre avec moi..."  
"Naruto, je..."  
"Ce n'est pas la peine de demander, la réponse est non. On doit, comme tu l'as dit, ramener Neji au village et Sai aussi est blessé. Ils auront besoin de tes compétences le long du trajet du retour."

"Sakura-chan... Je t'abandonne l'équipe. Je sais que tu les ramèneras en un seul morceaux au village. Et je te fais confiance pour prendre ma place s'il m'arrivait quelque chose..."  
"Naruto!"  
"Je ne peux pas accomplir pleinement ma tâche tant que je n'aurai pas réglé cette histoire. Tsunade-baba le savait, mais elle a eu confiance en moi et a pris le risque."  
"Très bien, tu peux compter sur moi."

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et laissa repasser ses pupilles orangées en leur couleur d'origine; il ne la changeait que lorsqu'il partait en mission. Mais il savait que son amie avait besoin de le voir avec ses yeux à lui, pas ceux du démon Kyûbi...

"Merci, Sakura-chan."

Elle fixa ses yeux azurs et y lut toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Même si elle désirait aussi ramener Sasuke à Konoha, son envie et l'amitié profonde qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun n'égalaient en rien l'amour inconditionnel de l'Uzumaki pour son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte...

"Je le ramènerai, je te le promets. Après tout, dès le moment où il est parti, je suis devenu hunter..."

Il avait décidé de quitter ses amis avant qu'ils ne s'éveillent, durant le tour de garde de Sakura. Ils avaient en effet reçu l'ordre de ne pas laisser le blond seul.

Il rattacha son bandeau correctement autour de son cou, embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue et s'éloigna rapidement, passant son sac à son épaule.

Sakura le regarda disparaître, joignant les mains sur son coeur et priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien: le village avait besoin de lui.

Il était vraiment proche, il le savait. Ca faisait trois bonnes heures qu'il avait quitté le campement et sa présence le collait depuis comme une nouille froide dans le fond d'une casserole... N'en pouvant plus, il s'arrêta dans une petite clairière et hurla à pleins poumons:

"TU VAS TE MONTRER, OUI, SASUKE!!"

Quelques secondes à peine après cette manifestation discrète, une silhouette bondit à quelques mètres de lui et lui fit face.

"Bravo pour la discrétion, usuratonkachi..."  
"Teme!"  
"Dobe..."

Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Naruto, le brun ne tenta ni de s'enfuir ni d'entamer le combat... Combat qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie... Non. Au lieu de cela, ils passèrent de longues minutes à se dévorer des yeux... Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre! Trois ans déjà...

L'Uchiha avait grandi, dépassant le blond d'une bonne tête, et s'était musclé tout en gardant son corps de facture délicate. Ses mèches corbeaux encadraient sont visage, mettant en valeur ses yeux onyx. Sa peau d'albâtre était mise en valeur par la veste sans manches en cuir noir qu'il portait, accompagnée d'un large pantalon de la même couleur et de sandales ninjas. Sa fidèle Kusanagi pendait toujours à sa ceinture.

Naruto, lui, bien qu'étant toujours plus petit que Sasuke, avait grandi et s'était joliment affiné. On ne voyait pas grand chose de sa peau bronzée, cachée par des vêtements noirs de camouflage. Sa crinière blonde lui arrivait à présent aux épaules, laissant quelques mèches dorées voiler ses immenses yeux d'un bleu pur, encore si pleins d'innocence...

Après s'être assuré du pacifisme du brun, l'Uzumaki avança d'un pas... Sasuke en fit de même... Jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se fixant toujours intensément...

"Sasuke..."

La voix rauque du blond l'arracha à sa contemplation. il vit les grands yeux bleus se remplir de larmes d'émotion...

"Alors, usuratonkachi? Je t'ai manqué?"  
"Baka..."

Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, Naruto lui sauta au cou. Et à son plus grand étonnement, le Sharingan répondit à son étreinte. Prenant ça pour un signe plus qu'encourageant, l'Uzumaki ressera sa prise.

"Tu rentres à Konoha?"

Le brun s'écarta, prit son coéquipier par les épaules et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient l'un en face de l'autre...

"Non, dobe."

Le léger sourire que Naruto avait commencé à esquisser disparut aussitôt et ses épaules s'afaissèrent...

Mais il n'était pas lui pour rien! Il s'écarta un peu, mit ses poings sur ses hanches et affronta le nukenin. Il fronça les sourcils et pointa finalement un doigt vers le brun, claironnant:

"C'est ce que tu crois, teme! Je t'ai, je te garde!"  
"Tu crois ça?"  
"Tout à fait!"

L'ex-leader de la team Hebi se retourna et s'éloigna. Avant que son hunter n'ait pu se plaindre, il leva la main et lui fit signe de suivre le mouvement.

"Suis-moi."

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que l'Uzumaki poireautait à un coin de rue. il avait suivi son ami jusqu'à une petite ville et attendait qu'il ressorte d'un bâtiment. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire! Il avait une montagne de travail à Konoha, lui!

Au moment où il commençait à se dire qu'il avait eu tort de lui faire confiance et qu'il l'avait tout bonnement planté là, le brun sortit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.Et il entra à nouveau, Naruto sur les talons.

Une femme salua le nouveau venu d'un petit signe de la main et d'un gloussement qui mit le blond mal à l'aise... Sasuke traversa un couloir, monta un escalier un peu poussiéreux et longea des portes numérotées. C'est là que Naruto comprit: ils étaient dans un hôtel!

Le nukenin s'arrêta soudain, sortit des clefs et ouvrit un des panneaux de bois. Il fit entrer Naruto dans la pièce et s'y glissa à son tour avant de refermer derrière lui. Le cliquetis des clefs fit frissonner l'Uzumaki. Il posa son sac et se retourna vers l'Uchiha...

"Alors? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?"  
"Tu veux que je rentre à Konoha, non?"  
"Evidemment!"  
"Convaincs-moi."  
"Quoi?"  
"Donne-moi une raison de revenir."  
"Je dois te convaincre... Dans une chambre d'hôtel?"  
"Pourquoi pas...?"

Le nukenin se retourna pour lui faire face, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. D'une démarche féline, il s'approcha et, les bras croisés sur le torse, se posta juste à quelques centimètres du blond. Ce dernier fixait sur lui de grands yeux innocents et étonnés...

"Je ne comprends pas bien..."

Agacé, le brun le poussa et Naruto se retrouva assis sur le lit. Sasuke contourna la couche, marchant lentement...

"Réfléchis bien... Pourquoi as-tu mis toute ton énergie à me retrouver?"  
"Tu es mon meilleur ami!"  
"Hn..."

Une fois de l'autre côté du lit, l'Uchiha y grimpa à quatre pattes et avança jusqu'à se retrouver derrière son hunter. Il se mit à genoux et se pencha, lui murmurant à l'oreille:

"Es-tu bien certain que c'est pour cette raison?"  
"Mais oui! Je..."  
"Vraiment?"

Il souffla doucement dans le creux de son cou. Le blond sursauta et se retourna vivement. Ses yeux océans se heurtèrent à l'onyx de ceux du déserteur.

"Vraiment..."  
"Sasuke, je..."  
"Chuuut..."

Le visage du brun s'avança. il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de celui du porteur du Kyûbi et murmura:

"Je ne peux pas revenir, Naruto..."  
"Mais pour..."

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du Sharingan sur les siennes. Celui-ci rompit son baiser et répéta dans un souffle:

"Je ne peux pas..."

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. après avoir pris quelques secondes pour réaliser, Naruto posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et le repoussa.

"C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça? Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire de mon amitié?"

'Alors sers-toi."

Face au regard interrogateur de Sasuke, il eut un sourire crispé et poursuivit:

"Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu reviennes, je suis prêt."  
"Naruto... tu es sûr?"  
"Vas-y. Je ne t'arrêterai pas."

Alors le regard du brun changea, un mélange de folie et d'envie... Celui qui avait hanté chacune de ses nuits depuis des années était enfin à lui! Il fit tomber Naruto en arrière et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa tandis que ses doigts abaissaient la fermeture éclair de la veste sombre. Ses mains impatientes déchirèrent le T-shirt et se posèrent sur le torse de sa victime.

"Pardonne-moi, Naruto."

Sa bouche alla se perdre dans son cou, puis descendit rejoindre ses mains...

Naruto laissa ses pensées vagabonder... Il était troublé par les excuses du nukenin. Et bizarrement, le fait qu'il s'excuse de faire ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche... Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le brun? Les lèvres de Sasuke sur sa peau répandaient une chaleur agréable en lui. Son amitié avait-elle pu évoluer à ce point? Il sentit la bouche de l'Uchiha descendre de plus en plus, embrassant, léchant, suçottant son torse, ses tétons durçis par l'attention qu'on leur portait, son nombril et la peau tendre de son ventre, recouvrant des abdominaux d'acier arrachant un grognement approbateur au Sharingan.

Buttant contre la limite du pantalon du blond, Sasuke hésita une seconde, puis défit la braguette et enleva le gênant tissu ainsi que les chaussures au passage.

Se retrouvant seulement en boxer, Naruto prit une jolie couleur pivoine et s'appuya sur ses coudes, regardant son "ami" et s'inquiétant tout de même pour la suite des évènements.

Sasuke fit subir aux jambes de l'Uzumaki le même traitement que pour le haut de son corps. il descendit, toujours plus bas et le blond se surprit à ressentir du désir... Lorsque le nukenin arriva à ses pieds, Naruto commença à perdre le contrôle de lui-même en l'observant suçotter ses orteils l'un après l'autre... il rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie...

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, le brun eut un sourire carnassier et remonta lentement, laissant son souffle effleurer la peau délicieusement dorée. il arriva aux lèvres entrouvertes, dominant totalement son blond, et lui lécha légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

A sa grande surprise, l'Uzumaki se laissa tomber sur le matelas et lança ses bras autour de son cou pâle... Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les lèvres qu'il convoitait se saisirent avidement des siennes en un baiser passionné. Sans se faire prier, Sasuke mêla sa langue à celle de son hunter et lui fit sentir son envie en se frottant sensuellement contre lui...

De plus en plus étonné, il sentit contre sa cuisse le désir palpitant du blond. Il s'écarta doucement et plongea ses orbes sombres dans ceux azurs du porteur du Kyûbi.

"Naruto..."  
"Sasuke, continue."

Voyant les yeux écarquillés de celui qu'il ne pensait être que son ami, il lui sourit et susurra:

"Tu avais raison... J'ai honte, mais tu avais vu juste: je ressens pour toi bien plus que de l'amitié... Ca me fait même un peu peur..."  
"Je te ferai oublier toutes tes craintes..."

Et il se repencha pour l'embrasser presqu'avec violence, habité par une flamme nouvelle, engendrée par les paroles de son blond. Ses mains parcouraient avec une envie pressante le corps musclé sous lui et arrachèrent le boxer embarrassant. Entendant la plainte de malaise résonner dans sa bouche, l'Uchiha sourit et, quittant à nouveau les lèvres charnues, entama une nouvelle descente du torse bronzé. Il sentit Naruto se crisper lorsqu'il arriva devant son membre à présent fièrement dressé. Il releva une seconde les yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil et sentit son coeur de glace fondre à la vue de ce magnifique visage totalement rouge de honte. Il prit tendrement une de ses mains et caressa sa paume avec son pouce...

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te plaire..."

Il refixa ensuite son attention sur le sexe douloureusement tendu qui lui faisait face. Il souffla doucement dessus, puis donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout...

"Haan..."

Rassuré par ce gémissement de bien-être, l'Uchiha lécha le membre dans toute sa longueur puis le prit entièrment en bouche pour y appliquer de longs et pronfonds mouvements de va-et-vient.

"Mmmh... Sa... Sasuke... Haan..."

Naruto était perdu dans toutes ces sensations... C'était nouveau pour lui, mais le brun semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ça le détendait un peu... C'était tellement délicieux! Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus fréquents et serrait la main pâle dans la sienne pour tenter de faire comprendre au Sharingan tout ce qu'il ressentait.

"C'est... Ce... C'est bon..."

De plus en plus excité par les gémissements du blond, Sasuke accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient et adopta une cadence de plus en plus saccadée, désireux de le faire jouir le plus vite possible. Il le sentait: il était sur le point de craquer...

"Oh! Kami-sama...!!"

L'Uzumaki se déversa dans la bouche du brun qui avala le tout presqu'avec gourmandise. Il nettoya comme il put le membre qu'il venait de libérer, puis remonta vers son visage, se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec délice, pour l'embrasser tendrement...

"Naruto... Si je commence, je ne pense pas que..."  
"Je... Ne t'arrêterai... Pas... Vas-y!"

Alors Sasuke observa quelques secondes le visage cramoisi de son blond et reprit possession de ses lèvres en un furieux baiser. Le porteur du Kyûbi ressentit ainsi toute la frustration qui avait tué l'Uchiha à petit feu durant toutes ces années, l'empressement qui l'animait, le désir qui le brûlait...

Le brun se redressa finalement et se mit à genoux, le regard un peu perdu: avait-il le droit d'abuser ainsi de l'homme qu'il aimait? Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de chose, mais lors de son exil, il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il avait cru devenir fou! Et il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça...

Naruto leva vers lui sa moue boudeuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nukenin s'arrêtait... Mais lorsqu'il lut le doute dans ses yeux, il sourit et s'assit devant lui. Il tendit les mains vers le corps du brun et le débarassa lentement de son haut, lui susurrant:

"J'ai... Envie... De... Toi..."  
"Oh, Naruto!"

Il l'aida à ôté le reste de ses vêtements devenus bien trop superflus et retourna à l'assaut de son torse bronzé. Ses baisers papillons augmentaient la sensibilité du blond qui devenait de plus en plus rouge de par sa gêne, son excitation et la vue du corps nu du brun.

Sasuke le contourna à quatre pattes et commença à embrasser son dos. L'Uzumaki ne put réprimer un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue aimée courir tout le long de sa colone vertébrale pour venir attérir à la base de sa nuque. Quand les lèvres du nukenin se perdirent dans le creux de son cou, il se laissa tomber pour s'affaler contre son torse glabre. L'Uchiha sourit et passa ses bras autour de son ventre en une douce étreinte. il avait pris sa décision: il oublierait toutes ces années d'obscurité et de vengeance aux côtés de l'Uzumaki. Ils avaient tout leur temps...

"Tu sais... Le simple fait de savoir que je suis plus qu'un ami pour toi me comble déjà. Je peux attendre pour t'avoir entièrement..."  
"Tu te moques de moi?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha... Prends-moi ou c'est moi qui te défonce!

Sasuke lui jetta un regard ahuri, puis sourit et l'allongea à nouveau sur le dos. il se coucha contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que ses mains voyageaient sur la peau dorée. Elle était devenue si sensible que le porteur du Kyûbi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cambrer, gémissant de nouveau.

Le brun quitta ses lèvres à regret et sa bouche alla jouer avec les tétons de son hunter. Il profita de son bien-être croissant pour présenter deux doigts à Naruto qui les suça avidement. Le blond détourna ensuite la tête, jugeant qu'ils étaient assez humides et suréleva son bassin pour la suite.

L'Uzumaki était en train de changer... Plus les minutes passaient et plus il devenait bestial, incontrôlable... Le voyant ainsi, Sasuke se fit plus pressant. Comprenant que le démon renard à neuf queues rendait Naruto plus sauvage, il se hâta de commencer à le préparer avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre pour lui...

Un petit cri de douleur échappa au blond lorsqu'il introduit un premier doigt dans son intimité. L'Uchiha savait que ce n'était jamais agréable au début et essayait d'être suffisament doux pour lui apporter du plaisir au plus vite. Naruto poussa un grognement quand il ajouta un second doigt pour entamer un mouvement de ciseau.

Le blond s'animait de plus en plus... A présent totalement détendu, il bougeait furieusement ses hanches afin de recevoir le plus de plaisir possible, ne bronchant même pas à l'intrusion d'un troisième doigt en lui. Mais il n'était pas satisfait...

"Sasuke... Viens maintenant..."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un rauque murmure... Aussi pressé que son compagnon, le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois... Il ôta ses doigts de leur prison de douceur et, sans s'occuper du sifflement de mécontentement qui parvint à ses oreilles, prit place entre les cuisses fermes. Le souffle court à cause de l'excitation, il positionna les jambes dorées sur ses épaules et, ne lâchant pas une seconde le regard azur, présenta son sexe frémissant contre l'intimité préparée...

Lentement, ses mains arimées sur les hanches de son amant, il le pénétra du bout de son membre. Les doigts du blond s'agrippèrent à ses poignets, le faisant souffrir légèrement: les ongles du porteur du Kyûbi avaient considérablement poussés et laceraient sa chair...

Son regard balaya le visage hâlé: ses cheveux de miel collés par la sueur, ses yeux voilés de désir, ses joues écarlates, ses lèvres cripsées par un mélange de douleur et d'envie... il entama alors de doux va-et-vient, pénétrant de plus en plus l'intimité si étroite du blond.

Naruto se sentait bien... Ce feu qui montait en son sein lui était jusque-là inconnu. il embrasait son être et brouillait ses sens... Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fréquents, devenaient cris, puis hurlements lorsque le nukenin touchait ce point bien précis qui lui faisait voir des étoiles... Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à celles de son amant, comme si le fait qu'elles soient liées lui permettrait de partager sa jouissance avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier sentait l'apothéose de son plaisir arriver. Dans un dernier effort, il se mit à pilonner le blond sans retenue, pour l'emmener avec lui au septième ciel. Il sentit son hunter se tendre subitement et son nom prononcé en un dernier hurlement lui vrilla les tympans alors qu'il explosait entre leurs deux corps. Les musles crispés autour de son sexe eurent raison de Sasuke, qui jouit à son tour dans l'intimité de son amant en un dernier grognement rauque de satisfaction.

Naruto ôta tant bien que mal ses jambes des épaules du brun et l'accueillit dans ses bras alors qu'il s'écroulait contre lui.

Un long moment de silence s'écoula... Longues minutes de paix où chacun essayait de reprendre son souffle...

Finalement, ce fut Sasuke qui se redressa le premier... Tout de suite, Naruto se figea: c'était comme ça, alors? Le brun avait eu ce qu'il voulait, donc il pouvait se tirer sans un regard en arrière...?

"Sasuke..."

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogatif. Se heurtant au visage impassible et au regard triste de l'Uzumaki, il comprit ses craintes... Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et... Se pencha pour ramasser la couverture et la jeter sur son amant...

Le porteur du Kyûbi l'ôta de sa tête d'un geste rapide et voulut bondir hors du lit pour retenir l'Uchiha, mais une intense brûlure lui vrilla le corps et le forca à se recoucher dans un glapissement de douleur...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, usuratonkachi?"

Sasuke souleva un coin de la couette et vint se rallonger aux côtés du blond, allant même jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras pour appuyer sa tête contre son torse. Tendrement, il frotta son menton dans la chevelure dorée et lui murmura d'une voix si douce que Naruto ne la reconnut pas:

"Je voudrais rester à tes côtés, Naruto. Mais c'est impossible..."

Le blond voulut se dégager de l'étreinte, mais l'Uchiha le tenait fermement contre lui. Alors, il se contenta de l'interroger.

"Pourquoi?"

Sasuke soupira...

"C'est pourtant évident, dobe... Ca va faire six ans que j'ai déserté Konoha. J'ai tué des gens, en ai blessé d'autres, me suis allié à la pire des engeances juste pour accomplir un but stupide que j'ai finalement abandonné! Tu rêves éveillé ou quoi? Tu crois vraiment que l'Hokage me réintègrera? Après tout ce que j'ai fait?"

L'Uzumaki songea avec un petit sourir amusé que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son brun prononcer tant de mots à la suite l'un de l'autre...

"J'en suis persuadé."

Cette fois, ce fut un sifflement agacé qui s'échappa des dents serrées du nukenin...

"Arrête tes conneries, usuratonkachi!"  
"Ce ne sont pas des conneries, teme!"

Naruto se défit finalement de l'étreinte et affronta le regard onyx de l'homme qu'il aimait. Interloqué, Sasuke balaya une mèche corbeau de son visage et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan de ceux de l'Uzumaki.

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?"

Le blond eut un petit rire et annonça tout sourire à un Uchiha ahuri la raison de sa certitude...

"Et bien vois-tu, Sasuke-teme..."  
"Hn?"  
"Tu viens de baiser ton Rokudaime...!"

**The end.**


End file.
